Syjon
Syjon (hebr. ציון - wysoki) - pierwotnie południowo-wschodnie wzgórze w Jerozolimie, na którym wg przekazu biblijnego znajdowała się twierdza Jebuzytów, zdobyta przez Dawida, który umieścił tam Arkę Przymierza. Za czasów Salomona w obręb miasta włączono wzgórze północno-wschodnie, na którym wzniesiono pałac królewski i Świątynię. Od tego czasu miano Syjonu otrzymało całe wzgórze, a później zaczęto tak nazywać samą Jerozolimę. Na szczyt wzgórza biegnie kręta droga nazwana "Drogą Papieską" (Derekh Ha'apifyor) na cześć historycznej wizyty w Jerozolimie papieża Pawła VI w 1964 r. Pomiędzy 1948 a 1967 niewielka część wzgórza stanowiła fragment strefy zdemilitaryzowanej oddzielającej wrogie sobie wówczas Izrael oraz Jordanię. Obecnie termin Syjon jest też używany w odniesieniu do Ziemi Obiecanej, która ma nastąpić, w której Bóg mieszka wraz z jego ludem. Budowle Na terenie wzgórza mieści się Wieczernik, gdzie miała miejsce ostatnia wieczerza Jezusa z apostołami. W czasach krucjat krzyżowcy wznieśli na Syjonie symboliczny grobowiec króla Dawida, który w latach 1948-67 (gdy Ściana Płaczu znajdowała się pod kontrolą wrogiej Izraelowi Jordanii) był głównym celem żydowskich pielgrzymek. Najbardziej okazałą budowlą na górze jest wybudowany w 1906 roku przez niemieckich benedyktynów kościół i klasztor Zaśnięcia Marii Panny. Na zboczu wzgórza znajduje się także Kościół św. Piotra in Gallicantu, w miejscu, gdzie według tradycji Piotr zaparł się Jezusa trzy razy. Często odwiedzanym miejscem jest także katolicki cmentarz, na którym został, zgodnie ze swoim życzeniem, pochowany Oskar Schindler. Współczesne użycie pojęcia Syjonu Mormonizm Mormoni, poza biblijnym znaczeniem tego słowa w odniesieniu do Jerozolimy, widzą Syjon szerzej, jako każde miasto, w którym ludzie są zjednoczeni i "czyści w sercu". W szczególności odnosi się to do miast, w których historycznie mormoni się gromadzili. Rastafari Motyw Syjonu pojawił się również w Rastafari. Dla wyznawców rastafari symbolem Zajonu (Zion) lub Syjonu jest Afryka, a w szczególności Etiopia. Niektórzy Rasta wierzą, że reprezentują Dzieci Izraela w czasach nowożytnych, i ich celem jest repatriacja do Afryki lub Syjonu (Zajonu, Zion). Ortodoksyjny nurt reggae pełen jest odniesień do Syjonu (np. piosenka Boba Marleya pt. Zion Train). W swym wierzeniu opierają się oni na treści Psalmu 87 w najczęściej używanej i akceptowanej przez nich wersji Biblii - Biblia Króla Jakuba. His foundation is in the holy mountains. The LORD loveth the gates of Zion more than all the dwellings of Jacob. Glorious things are spoken of thee, O city of God. Selah. I will make mention of Rahab and Babylon to them that know me: behold Philistia, and Tyre, with Ethiopia; this man was born there. Gród Jego wznosi się na świętych górach, Umiłował Pan bramy Syjonu, Bardziej niż wszystkie namioty Jakuba. Wspaniałe rzeczy głoszą o tobie, miasto Boże.Sela Wymienię Rahab i Babilon Wśród tych, którzy mnie znają: oto Filistea, Tyr z Etiopią: Ten człowiek tam sie narodził.] (cytat wg Pisma Świętego w wersji Króla Jakuba, z 1611 roku. Syjon w tradycji żydowskiej Syjon albo Córka Syjonu to biblijne określenia Izraela jako ludu wybranego. W żydowskiej tradycji Syjon jest symbolem Ziemi Obiecanej i tęsknoty, żywionej do niej przez lud Izraela. Syjon w kulturze masowej *W klasycznej powieści Williama Gibsona pt. Neuromancer, Syjon (ang. Zion) jest rastafariańską stacją kosmiczną zbudowaną przez jamajskich robotników jako sanktuarium obok dużo większej komercyjnej stacji nazywanej przez nich Babilonem. *W filmie Matrix Syjon (ang. Zion) jest ostatnim miastem ludzkim, ulokowanym głęboko pod powierzchnią Ziemi.